


Please Mommy Please

by HandOverTheBootyPLEASE



Category: myown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandOverTheBootyPLEASE/pseuds/HandOverTheBootyPLEASE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This. Is. My. Get. My. Sins. Out. Fic. Basically all my sum/dom from the sub point of view. Please tell me how to improve because first fic and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE!!!

I'm sitting there in class, twirling my pencil in my hand staring at the back of heads and just thinking about anything other than inverse functions and the homework that needs to be done in the 5 minutes it will take my teacher to get to my desk. When she walks in. 

Dark brown curly hair done up in a ponytail and a red t-shirt with some graphic done in white I can't make out, tight blue, borderline black jeans and some pearly white converse with red laces. I make eye contact and I feel myself go dry. She has baby blue eyes and those lips you beg to kiss on your knees, her nose is aristocratic, high and fair, cheekbones that make her look like a goddess and eyebrows you want to raise. 

She must be new because I can't imagine me not noticing her. She wants up to the teacher, hands her a sheet of paper and turns around, with a not-to-terribly stubble arm swing my books go smashing onto the ground, trying indicate there is not anyone next to me. She ACTUALLY SMILES AT ME, AT ME! And as she comes to sit next to me, my brain is going a million miles a minute and my disgusting excuse for a cock stands at attention for this angel walking towards me.

I manage to stutter out "Are you-Are-Are you-you new?"  
In this singsong voice she replies "Yes, I am, but don't tell anyone" winking at me and tapping her nose.  
I smile lazily, too distracted by her presence and her actually sitting by me to care.  
Dropping all pretense, she leans close and whispers "What's a boy like you doing with no girl?" the wind in her voice tickles my ear.  
Ingoring the warm pool of pre-cum in my jeans I stammer out "I'm-I'm_sor-I'm-Syro-sorry, what did you say"  
Knowing instantly what kinda of person I am she bites my ear and mumbles  
"What Kinda Boy" she moves to my jaw and presses her lips to it and continues "Are you? I wanna know if I can make you mine"  
Not sure how to respond and turned on beyond words I just nod and sigh "Yes please"  
"Good" is her one word reply. She leans away and doesn't say acknowledge me the rest of class.


	2. After School

The rest of the day is blur, the only thing I can focus on is that red t-shirt and blue eyes from math class, History and Science are boring, I just want to know her history and the science of how to please that girl. I get home and start my after school routine, I dump my backpack on the ground next to my bed and switch into my precious Baja hoodie and sweatpants. I grab my laptop and start watching YouTube, text my dad what I want for dinner and avoid human contact as much as possible. I keep glancing at my backpack, when I see a white sticky note on it. Groaning, I get up out of my bed and grab the note half expecting a "Kick me here" or a "You suck" note, wouldn't surprise me considering this school and the shitheads I call classmates.   
I open it up and I scream, its a phone number with somebody's lipstick kiss planted next to the number. I'm instantly praying to every god I've ever heard of because if this is her holy shit! That would be incredible and I would masturbate that very instant, I snatch my phone which was charging on my desk and punch in the number.   
Ring   
Ring   
Ring  
Rin-"Hello Child" That sing song voice says to me.  
Almost too quickly for my own good I squeal "Hello, thankyouforgivingmeyournumber!"  
"You're welcome" There's a short pause...   
"Hello? Are you sti-"   
"Look. Out your window."   
I run over to my window and there she is. Our windows face each other. We are maybe twenty feet apart...   
"awwh, ahhh, uhhhhh, how????"   
"Well this my house silly!" She giggles, "I rode home in my mom's car, but I saw you get off the bus and into your house, I'm so pleased, it will make playtime so easy!"  
"What's playtime?" I ask nervously.  
"Come Over, and don't change a thing about your appearance, you look adorable in that Baja sweater"  
"Ok" I whisper out, trying to ignore my raging boner and my lack of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing this right, I would LOVE some feedback! <3 y'all!


	3. The contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GOO!!! Hope You guys like it!

She hangs up on me.  
She Smiles at me.  
She reaches up and closes her shutters.  
I sprint downstairs grab a pair of my favorite pull on tennis shoes and sprint out the door "BYE DAD I"M LEAVING" I manage to say as the door slams behind me. I try to compose myself, I try to catch my breathe and try to imagine how I want this to go. I can't focus. I can't imagine, I simply know I need to see her. Trying to mask my excitement, I walk slowly, every break in the pavement a stepping stone to her door. I walk up the front steps, reach for the doorbell and ring it. It's one of those fancy tones that play Mozart or some other big-wig asshat. The door opens. It's not her. It's her mother.  
"Hi is..." when I realize 'SHIT I DON'T KNOW HER NAME' "...is she home?"  
"Well that depends... whos asking"  
I think to myself "Well I'm asking dipshit now let me in" instead I just smile and say "I'm asking" at that moment I see her... She's looking down on me from the front stairs, and with a look of disdain and states "Mom, you can let him in, he showed me around today, he lives next door." The mom lets me in and I stand at the start of steps unsure of what to do.  
"well, what are you waiting for? Come up." She says with complete disregard for me being here.  
"Okay" I respond and as I climb the stairs Her mom disappears from my view and She is the only thing in sight.  
When I reach the top of the stairs, she opens to door to her room and gestures for me to come in, I do and sit down on the edge of her bed.  
"Get off. You sit on the ground."  
"Yes Ma'am." I comply and sit on the ground cross-legged. She walks over to her desk, her entire demeanor screams confidence and power and I'm loving every second of it. She picks up a vanilla folder with a smile Lion crest on front of it, She walks over to me and drops it at my feet.  
"Read it" She snarls at me.  
With shaky hands I reach for the folder, and bring it closer to me. I open it and I feel my pre-cum leaking out of me when I see the Title.  
"DOMINANT AND SUBMISSIVE CONTRACT"  
I skip page after page to find where to sign, there it is on the 21st page of the folder, I look for a pen not seeing one. I look up and say  
"May I please have a pen?"  
"You read it all already?"  
"I don't want to, this is exactly what I want"  
"Fine, if you insist on signing so fast" She tosses me a black pen and commands  
"Don't sign your name, sign as 'submissive'"  
I do as she asks, she sits down on the bed, her knee even with my head as she grabs the pen and folder from my hands.  
In beautiful penmanship she signs out "Dominant"  
The second the pen lifts off the paper she states "This is yours to keep" and then slaps me across the face.  
"OWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I scream in pain!  
"I told you not to change anything, your hair is combed and you put on shoes." She replies simply.  
"Oh" is my respond, dumbfounded by how she knew all that.  
"Now go back home child, I will call you at 9:37PM tonight." She says with motherly affection.  
"Yes ma'am" I say as I stand to leave, but she places a hand on my shoulder and I stop instantly. She stands and then squeezes my shoulder, silently commanding me to get up. I stand and she wraps her hand around my waist and without warning pulls down the back of my shorts and starts rubbing the top of my hole... She looks me dead in the eyes with those baby blue eyes and whispers "Goodbye my sweet child".  
I stumble down the stairs and out the door and back into my house to the smell of takeout Chinese and grab my bowl of fried rice and retreat to my room, my cock pouring cum into my sweats.


	4. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are liking it! Don't worry! The sex and sub/dom is coming, I just wanted to set the scene first.

It was finally 9:30, I had finished all my home work trying to keep my mind off Her. I didn't glace out my window as much as my heart wanted to and I didn't touch my hair. Now we just had the seven minutes of waiting. I checked to make sure my phone was charged and the volume was on. Check and Check. I made sure I had spare tissues. Check. I shaved and trimmed my body hair. Check. Everything was in order. Only 2 more minutes, I decided to watch a YouTube video. The guys voice annoyed the living hell outta me so I turned it off. I grabbed my school bag and rearranged everything. Only 30 seconds. I sat don on my bed cross legged and phone in hand. Then my phone started buzzing, my stupid ringtone going off and I picked up the phone...   
"Hello?" I started to say.  
"Hi" was her simple reply.  
"SOooooo what's up?"  
"Thinking about you silly!" There was that giggle again, I could listen to her giggle and laugh forever.  
"That's sweet but get to the point honey" I responded, too horny to notice my curt voice.   
"I am not your honey. You may call me Mistress, Ma'am, Mother, Mom, or any other name I instruct, but never. ever. ever. Honey. Understood" She replied angrily and with force in her voice.   
"Yes ma'am I understand." I replied, already aware of my rising member in my pants.   
"Open your window. I am throwing something to you" She said.   
"Ok" I reply and I go to open my window, I see her and she yells across the space  
"DO NOT LOOK AT ME THIS IS PUNISHMENT"  
I quickly advert my eyes as she throws a small box towards me. It slides into my room and I pick it up. I take out the garment and hold it up, I gasp in surprise and grab my phone.   
"Why did you give me underwear."  
"Go into your bathroom and put it on and tell me when you are finished."  
I sprint to the bathroom and fast as a flash put on the regular black underwear, not noticing the extra padding on the ass.   
"Should I put my sweats back on mistress?"  
"No leave them off, its time for punishment"  
"Punishment?"  
"yes, brace yourself my sweet child."  
"Oh-ok" I reply, I lay down and then she says   
"Begin"  
The vibrations start.   
Up and down my ads the vibrations from the Mistress's gift shake me and make me moan in pleasure  
"Oh, OH, OHHH, Mistress yes please, please, please, please, I'm sorry it won't happen again mistress!"  
"I should hope not, but my child needs to be well disciplined, nothing may slip unnoticed." She whispers back to me.   
The vibrations stop, right as I'm about to explode with a moaning fit, all my energy is pent up and caged,   
"Why did you stop?" I plead into my pillow moaning as I feel myself getting closer.  
"My child doesn't deserve to orgasm, he disobeyed me" She reply truthfully "Take off the underwear, place it in your underwear drawer and sleep in nothing but your Baja sweater. Understood?"  
"I understand Mistress, Goodnight, sweet dreams" I mumble as I drift off the bed removing the underwear.   
She hangs up and I drift asleep, the stupidest smile on my face as I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this a good chapter. I'm looking to improve but this just fun to do.


End file.
